Pool cleaning tools, particularly from the perspective of the pool cleaning professional, should be longer lasting, lighter weight and less costly. Presently known designs of pool cleaning tools typically use a stainless steel tubing bead to clamp the basket fabric to the frame and to act as a glide on the pool bottom surface. While apparently durable, such tool constructions are unduly heavy, particularly when associated with a steel pole, and upon eventual wear can not be refurbished short of reconstruction, which is not practicable in the field. The present tools are therefore frequently replaced aggravating the expense problem inherent in using high cost materials. In addition, the cleaning effectiveness of existing pool cleaning tools is less than desired as the metal to plaster contact involves two rigid materials and small surface variations are not accommodated.